


Daddy's home!

by Kay_Babe



Series: Lou and Haz [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, F/F, I forgot the others again, In a way, Sex Toys, Smut, Some Fluff, Swearing, Top!Harry, Toys, Uhm, daddy!harry, fem!larry, i still don't know what to tag, i'm gonna stop now, or how to tag, there's too many tags, womanly action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Babe/pseuds/Kay_Babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Lou do the do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's home!

**Author's Note:**

> so here's another part to the series. I rushed that the very end a bit but I hope it's still good.
> 
> please don't post this anywhere and if you want to please ask me. 
> 
> Hope you like it :D

“Fuck, baby. You look so fucking sexy.” Harry groans as she stares at Lou.

\--------

Earlier that day she decided to buy Lou a present. It was really for the both of them but it’s the thought that counts. She got Lou a red corset with black trims, a red thong with a black bow right above her bum, black thigh-highs with red lace at the top, and black peep toe heels. She wanted to buy her something for just between them. She already got her a necklace with the infinity symbol on it, which she proudly wears.

She didn’t even hand Lou the gift bag. She set it on their bed with a note saying “Have this on and be ready by the time I get back - Haz xx” then went to the store because they needed groceries. They were running low on a few things and Harry wanted to get a little bit extra for their night tonight.

When she gets back the flat is really quiet. Which is unusual because she knows Lou is home. Her shoes are laying in the hallway by the front door. She sets the stuff down and takes her shoes off and neatly puts them by the door and straightens Lou’s shoes while she’s at it.

“Lou?” She calls out and is met with silence. ‘I wonder if she likes the gift. Or does she hate it and is waiting for me to go into the room before she starts yelling at me about how stupid it is?’ Harry is starting to worry now. She slowly goes to their bedroom door and cracks it open.

“Lou? Babe? Is everything-” She sees her laying on the bed playing with herself, panties pushed to the side to the side with two fingers sliding in and out of herself, head thrown back and breathy moans escaping from between her lips. Harry thinks she hears Lou say her name for a second.

‘Yep she totally said my name. She moaned my name. Holy fucking shit.’ She thinks.  
“Fuck, baby. You look so fucking sexy.” Harry groans as she stares at Lou.

She watches as Lou gasps and comes moaning her name loudly. Lou always had a thing about being watched. She got so worked up from it. Harry loved it.

Lou is breathing heavily as she comes down from her high, trying to regain focus. Once she does she looks over at Harry standing in the doorway staring at her.

“I’m sorry daddy. I couldn’t help myself. Thinking about what you would do to me got me so worked up.” She bites her lip as she stares at Harry.

Groaning, Harry walks to the bed leaving a path of clothes along the way. As she gets on the bed, Lou sits up and grabs for her. Harry goes easily and straddles Lou’s hips, leaning over her, and stares at her dishelved state. Her fringe is sticking to her forehead because of sweat, her face is flushed, her eyes are glossy and unfocused, and her lips are bitten red as if she was trying to stay quiet.

“Did I say you could touch yourself baby?” Harry asks as she leans down to kiss along Lou’s jaw line.

“No daddy. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t hel-” She gasps and moans as Harry bites her neck and puts her hands on Harry’s hips.

“That’s right. Daddy didn’t tell you that you could. You’ve been a bad girl baby. What happens to bad girls?” She kisses down Lou’s neck to her collar bones. She loves marking them, loves showing people she belongs to Harry.

All Lou does is moan, she can’t form words she feels so good. She knows it’ll get better too, it always does.

Harry stops and sits back up. “I asked you a question. That means you answer me. Do you need to get spanked? I think I should spank you, considering you have been a bad girl.” On the inside Harry is hoping she’s not pushing things too far. She always worries about that, even told Lou that but she just swore that if Harry ever did take it too far she would colour out. 

When they first started getting into their kinks they decided that just to be safe they should come up with something in case things got to be too much. So they came up with the basic colour system. Green if they’re still ok and everything is still good. Yellow if they need a minute or if things became overwhelming. And red for when they need to stop completely. Which colouring out didn’t really happen all that often (rarely if not at all), but it was always good to be on the safe side of things like this.

They also came up with signals if they couldn’t use their mouth at that particular moment, or even if they couldn’t use their hands. Harry was always cautious, always making sure everything was safe, making sure if either of them needed to stop or needed a break they could tell the other in any situation. And as much as Lou complained about it, Harry knew she secretly loved it because it meant that Harry really cared for her. She cared so much that she would never hurt her LouBear. Lou feels the exact same way. She just loves seeing Harry pout because she thinks its so adorable.

Harry disagrees.

“I-I’m sorry daddy. I’ll be good. I promise I’ll be good. Please daddy.” Lou moans at the thought of getting spanked. She loved it, Harry knew that. Harry knew that even though she said it was “punishment”, it really wasn’t. They both enjoyed it.

Smirking, Harry gets up to get their box of toys. They’ve collected quite a few throughout the years, Harry is surprised they haven’t gotten another box or a bigger box yet. She should probably get one, the box looks like it’s about to fall apart. She sets it on the bed at Lou’s feet so she can’t see what she picks out. 

‘What should I use? The handcuffs? Silk ties? Rope?’ She picks the silk ties so they don’t hurt as bad and she could easily adjust them if they need to be. She picks up a few toys high enough to where Lou can see but they wont be the one she picks.

She is so on edge and it’s all Harry’s fault. “Harry! Please daddy please do something. I need you so badly!” She whines, hoping it’ll make her daddy hurry up.

It does.

As Harry is trying to decide on which toy to use, she hears Lou whine for her to hurry up and she bites her lip to not make any noise. She finally picks the strap-on with the third largest toy they have, the nipple clamps, and Lou’s favourite vibrator. Closing the box, she sets it on the floor under their bed and picks up the things she picked and sets them next to Lou so she can see too and hears her gasp.

“Arms above your head baby.” She watches as Lou lifts her arms and crosses her wrists above her head. “Good girl. Such a good girl baby.” Wrapping her wrists up and tying them to the bed frame above her, she leans down and kisses Lou softly on the lips.

Lou hums against Harry’s lips. “Your good girl daddy. I’m sorry for touching myself. I’ll be good I promise.” She mumbles, trying to kiss Harry more and whining when she stands back up.

“I know baby. But you still touched yourself when daddy never said you could. You even came. You know daddy only lets you come by yourself if I said you could.” She gets on the bed and spreads Lou’s legs and sits between them. “Now be a good girl and take your punishment.” Grabbing the nipple clamps, she leans down and sucks Lou’s left nipple in her mouth and bites it. Once she gets her nipple wet enough she clamps one of the nipple clamps on it then switches to the other nipple, doing the same thing.

When Lou feels Harry’s breath on her chest she gasps and arches up and moans when she feels the wet heat of Harry’s mouth. “Fuck! Oh daddy.” She moans out when she feels Harry put the nipple clamps on her. Harry knew she loved those. ‘This is sweet delicious torture.” She thinks.

As she pulls back, Harry admires her work and how looks so wrecked and they’ve barely even started. “You look so gorgeous baby.” She leans down and softly kisses Lou then kisses down her neck and body, stopping right before where Lou really needs her.

“D-daddy please!” She moans, lifting her hips to try to get Harry to keep going. ‘She’s so close! Why wont she keep going? It’s not fair!’

“It is completely fair love.” Shit, Lou had thought that out loud. “You touched yourself when I never said you could. So now you get punished for being a bad girl.” Harry says, kissing her thighs. Lou moans as she feels Harry mark her thighs then whines when she feels her back away.

Harry grabs the strap-on and slowly pulls it up Lou’s legs and fastens it on. Not knowing what Harry is doing she looks down at her and gasps when she sees her putting the toy on her instead. She whines and pouts, wondering why Harry was doing that because “I thought you were gonna fuck me?”

Smirking, Harry grabs the lube to coat the fake cock (they don’t really need it but it makes everything much comfier and an easier slide). Once its coated, she straddles Lou and leans up and positions the toy. “This is your punishment baby. You get to watch me ride you. You don’t get to touch or come either. It’s only fair for me to come since you’ve already come once.” She’s says as she lowers herself on the toy, moaning as the toy enters her inch by inch.

Lou watches her as Harry starts fucking herself on the toy, moaning and biting her lip the whole time pulling on the ropes. Riding the toy as if it was really Lou, she moans “O-oh fuck baby! Oh yes! Feels so fucking good. S-so good baby. L-love riding you. Love it when y-you fuck me.” Harry slowly turns around and faces Lou’s feet, reaching for the vibrator without Lou seeing and coats it with lubricant. Grinding down on the dildo, she groans and smirks and positions the vibrator at Lou’s entrance and slowly pushes in in her. 

She feels something at her entrance and moans when she realizes what it is, trying to grind down on the toy. Suddenly she feels vibrations and moans loudly and grinds down harder on the toy, simultaneously thrusting up into Harry. Harry sets the vibrations on the middle setting and starts thrusting it in and out of Lou while fucking herself on the toy, slamming down when Lou thrusts up.

“D-don’t come y-yet.” Harry moans, thrusting the toy faster and turning the vibrations the highest setting. “Fuck! Oh fuck! Don’t come yet. N-not ‘til I s-say you can.” She rides Lou harder, chasing her orgasm.

Lou just moans louder, arching and grinding down and thrusting up. Her orgasm is fast approaching, she can feel it building up. “S-so close! Oh fuck so c-close!”

Hearing that, Harry quickly takes the vibrator out. She doesn’t want Lou to come yet. Not ‘til she says she can. She turns back around and keeps riding Lou, pinching her nipples. Lou whines at the loss trying to get the amazing feeling again. Hearing Harry, though, she looks up to see her more blissed out than before. She’s pinching her nipples and squeezing her boobs, riding Lou like she’s desperate for relief. ‘She’s so close. She looks so beautiful like this.’

Harry is so close, she’s almost there. She just needs a push.

And she gets it.

Lou thrusts up hard, moaning Harry’s name. She knows what that toy feels like, she’s experienced first hand what it feels like. And to see how it makes Harry fall apart so easily, she can’t help but thrust up wanting to see Harry fall apart even more. She wants to see her wrecked.

Harry moans Lou’s name and comes hard, arching and freezing up. She falls onto Lou, breathing hard and slowly coming down from that amazing high. “That...was absolutely...fantastic. Felt sooo good.” She sits up slightly and kisses Lou softly, moaning lightly into the kiss. She leans up and slowly slides the toy out of her, wincing slightly because of over-sensitivity.

Biting her lip, Lou watches Harry slide off the toy. She can see and hear how wet she is in the process, Lou really wants to taste her. “Daddy!” She moans, “Please can I taste you daddy? I really want to. I’ll be good I promise. I just really wanna taste you. Please can I?” Lou squirms waiting for her daddy to answer.

Her breathing finally slowing down enough to talk properly, she sits up and looks at Lou and thinks if she should let her do what she’s asking.

“I think you deserve it now baby. Don’t you? You’ve been so good for daddy.” Harry slowly crawls up Lou’s chest and hovers over her face. “You ready baby? Ready to clean daddy up?

“Yes! Yes daddy. Please. I’ll get you clean. I’ll be good.” Lou whines, ready to taste Harry.  
Harry slowly leans down and feels Lou tentatively lick her and gasps. She feels Lou moan at her taste. Lou has always loved the way Harry tastes, she tells her every time she gets to do this. Harry feels the same way about Lou though so it’s nothing new.

Lou moans as she keeps licking between Harry’s folds. “You taste so good daddy. Love this so much. Love you so much.” She dips her tongue into Harry and hears her moan her name and feels her grind down, basically riding Lou’s face. Pulling on the ropes, she whines because she wishes she could touch Harry. She loves touching her. She can feel Harry clenching around her tongue, knows she’s close already even if she just came moments ago.

Licking at her faster and thrusting her tongue in and out of her, trying to push her over the edge, she moans and sucks on her clit and feels Harry freeze above her. Harry screams and comes harder than before. She didn’t even know that was possible. She already came hard and she just came harder. She didn’t think she could come again so soon. But Lou always surprises her.

Harry slumps down and crawls off Lou, breathing hard. Leaning over, she kisses along Lou’s jaw and mumbles “That was amazing baby. And since you were so good, I think you get to come now. Don’t you?”

Lou gasps. “Yes daddy. Please. Please fuck me. Need you so badly.”

“Ok baby. Daddy will fuck you.” She grabs the strap on and puts it on, taking the lube and coating it. “You ready baby?” She rubs the head of the toy against her entrance, watching Lou try to get the cock inside of herself.

“Please daddy! Please! Please fuck me. I need it daddy.” she moans.

Smirking, Harry teases her more. “You look so good like this princess. You’re gonna look even better on my cock.” She quickly slams in and doesn’t wait for Lou to adjust. She grabs her hips and fucks into her roughly, pulling on the chain for the nipple clamps. 

“Daddy! Yes daddy! Feels so good! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” She screams, arching high and grinding her hips trying to keep up with Harry’s rhythm. Lou loves when Harry gets rough. It feels amazing even afterwards when she can still feel Harry even days later.  
“Look so good on my cock baby. So fucking good.” Harry moans, watching Lou being wrecked and smirking because she’s the cause of it. She brings her hand down and rubs Lou’s clit, knowing it’ll bring her closer to the edge.

“S-so close daddy! Gonna -ah!- gonna come! Please daddy. Please can I come? I need to come!” Lou moans, she’s so close and feeling Harry rub her is making her get closer and closer. But she’ll try to hold off until her daddy says it’s ok.

“You’ve been so good baby. My good girl. You can come baby. Come for daddy.” Harry thrusts into her harder than before, knowing it along with rubbing her clit will send her right over the edge.

And she’s right, of course.

Lou gasps. Then screams, “Daddy! Oh fuck daddy! I’m coming! Yes!” arching really high and coming hard.

\--------

She must black out from the force of her orgasm because the next thing she knows, Harry is wiping her face and between her legs. She feels Harry putting something over her too.

‘Must be a blanket. It’s really warm.’

Once Lou came, Harry noticed she passed out. She pulled out gently knowing how sensitive Lou must be. She quickly gets a wet rag and wipes Lou’s face off and wipes between her lets and pulls the covers over bother of them.

“Lou baby. Can you come back to me please? Come back angel. I need you here with me.” She says, running her hands through her hair.

Lou hums and nuzzles into Harry’s chest. “That felt so good. Can’t believe I blacked out though. Must’ve been one hell of an orgasm then.” She giggles.  
“You did so good love. So good.” Harry kisses Lou softly and holds her close, rubbing her back. “Lets sleep now though. We’re both exhausted.”

“Ok boo.” She smiles and falls asleep hearing Harry tell her she loves her.

She thinks she says it back but she's to sleepy and sated to think.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it wasn't too bad.
> 
> if you made it this far thank you :D
> 
> again, please don't post this anywhere without asking me. I worked fairly hard on this and I'd rather not have someone take credit for it or anything when it's not theirs.
> 
> No one should do that really.
> 
> comment, kudos? anything?


End file.
